SHERLOCK BBC: KARMA
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Hecho para el Reto: Una imagen vale más que mil palabras… Del foro: I'm Sherlocked Como siempre, emulando lo cotidiano y jugando con las posibilidades. POV John.


**Fic basado en la serie Sherlock de la BBC **

**Hecho para el Reto:** Una imagen vale más que mil palabras…

**Del foro:** I'm Sherlocked

Teniendo como base el Fanart de **beautiful-burnout** llamado: **Sherlock + John: shopping.**

**( : / / beautiful – burnout . deviantart art / Sherlock– John-shopping-206181938)**

**Estilo psicológico, como es mi costumbre y sin mayores advertencias.**

…**.. **

…

**KARMA**

…

**Por DarkCryonic**

…**.**

…

John no tenía particular interés por las compras o por cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con aquello. Nunca las había hecho en realidad, antes de llegar a Baker Street. En el ejército había otros que se encargaban de ello. En su antiguo piso no tenía el suficiente espacio o ganas de cocinar por sí mismo, así que solía hacerlo en un pequeño restorante familiar que estaba al alcance de su mermado bolsillo.

El asunto se le había hecho patente sólo cuando se dio cuenta de que la comida no aparecía de la nada, y que Sherlock parecía no tener necesidad de ella.

La primera vez que salió de compras no estuvo demasiado mal. Tampoco fueron demasiadas cosas. Fue la cuarta vez, cuando empezaron los problemas con su tarjeta y la dichosa máquina que no la aceptaba. Llegaba a creer, después de conocer a Mycroft, que éste se encargaba personalmente de joderle la vida manipulando cualquier artefacto de ese tipo dentro de su perímetro, y más en aquellos días en que apenas había comido y en el que por casualidad, Sherlock estaba más insoportable que nunca. Supuso que el mayor de los Holmes tenía el mismo apego por los experimentos en su persona, quizás para saber cuales eran los límites antes de tomar su arma y matar lo primero que se pasara por delante solo para descargar parte de la frustración.

Por otro lado, aquellas tardes de ocio frente a la chimenea, con su eterno libro que parecía no terminar nunca, se había hecho una idea diferente sobre lo que pasaba. Quizás podía acusar al cansancio, el vivir en medio del ajetreado Londres, o sólo haber convivido demasiado con un tipo extraño, de manías más extrañas aún, que debían estar pegándoseles de a poco. No tenía otra explicación para darle un grado aceptable de validez a una idea que parecía sacada de un libro de autoayuda.

_**KARMA**_.

Había leído alguna vez en medio del desierto en Medio Oriente sobre aquello, y se había hecho la idea general de lo que se trataba. Uno pagaba en vida el mal que había hecho a otros, tanto en el presente como en las vidas anteriores a ésta. Y no podía llegar a otra conclusión. Él, John Watson, héroe de guerra, hombre bondadoso y de una paciencia digna de un monumento, debía tener unas vidas anteriores dignas de Adolf Hitler. No había otra explicación. Y por muy extraña que esta idea fuera, era la única que le calzaba en su cansada cabeza.

…**. **

….

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón mientras sus manos trataban de manera inútil de detener un inminente dolor de cabeza de esos que sólo tenía después de tratar de intervenir en las peleas entre Sherlock y los policías de Yard en una escena del crimen.

Todo empeoraba al saber que no había nada en el refrigerador, y que no habría nada mientras él no fuera de compras, y que aquel "pequeño" detalle no parecía importarle al magnánimo detective consultor que parecía alimentarse por fotosíntesis.

Sherlock, al otro lado de la habitación (como siempre) parecía no darse por aludido. No es que alguna vez se hubiera dado por aludido con alguna cosa de las que John trataba de hacerle llegar que cualquier humano, menos un Holmes, hubiera captado en menos de 5 minutos.

John suspiro y se hundió aún más en el sillón.

…

…**.. **

Por alguna extraña razón que no llegaba a entender todavía, estaban allí.

_**Los dos en un pasillo de la tienda de comestibles. **_

Se refregó los ojos un par de veces para saber si en verdad estaba viviendo aquello o era otro de esos sueños extraños en que su mente agotada lo llevaba a dar vueltas en realidades paralelas.

En primera instancia, había pensado positivo. Sherlock ayudaría, vería que era bueno participar de cosas cotidianas como saber que iban a comer, pero no pasaron 10 minutos cuando notó la otra faceta del karma en acción.

_Era el Karma. No había otra explicación._

Sherlock que había pasado rápido por parte del pasillo cogiendo cosas y tirándolas dentro del carro, se había quedado detenido frente a los frascos de condimentos, atrapado en una especie de fascinación que John no llegó a entender. Los primeros minutos no fueron tan terribles, pero cuando vio que el detective los tomaba, leía, y volvía a dejar en el estante se empezó a dar cuenta que podría olvidarse de estar pronto de vuelta en el piso.

**-¿Ya elegiste?—**Preguntó. Para variar Sherlock ni le contestó. Pensó en adelantarse y seguir las compras por su cuenta, pero se detuvo. No quería pelearse con la máquina. Y aquello fue suficiente como para mantenerse estático en el lugar, junto al más alto que seguía mirando frascos con las cosas más raras que hubiera visto.

No supo cuando tiempo paso, pero podía jurar que había dormido de pie, sólo apoyado en el carrito de compras. Eso sí era algo digno de mencionar en su blog.

Miró a su alrededor, y notó que Sherlock no estaba. El carro parecía tener más cosas, así que se encaminó hasta la caja registradora. No tenía intención de ponerse a buscar al detective. Cuando llegó a la primera registradora notó algo sorprendido a Sherlock parado frente a la máquina con la pose típica de _"estoy pensando, no molestar"_. Se acercó lentamente, mirando para todos lados queriendo ver que estaba pasando en realidad. Por alguna razón las demás personas habían empezado a apilarse junto a las otras registradoras y no había nadie esperando la que estaba junto al detective. Tuvo la mala sensación de que se había perdido de algo, pero no quiso saber qué.

**-Sherlock…-**Le llamó acercándose bastante. Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que el más alto le mirara y le dijera que pasará las cosas por la máquina.

….

….

_30 minutos después…_

John tosió un poco mientras se acomodaba en su sillón. Frente a él, Sherlock se quitaba la bufanda y el abrigo con una seriedad que sólo era comparable a la que usaba cuando estaba pensando en los cabos sueltos de uno de esos casos dignos de su atención. Sin emitir comentario, se dejó caer aparatosamente en el sofá.

John se rascó la nuca mientras su cerebro le lanzaba más de una pregunta que quería pronunciar, pero por alguna razón no salía de su boca. Miró un par de veces al detective, y luego al pasillo.

**-Sherlock, sabes que no nos dejarán volver a ese lugar…—**Mencionó sabiendo que era de esos comentarios obvios y estúpidos, pero que podía justificar como una deficiencia de glucosa en su sistema.

**-Es un lugar estúpido.**

**-Es el más cercano. Y como no eres tú quien hace las compras…**

**-El ejercicio nunca está demás, John…-**Dijo Sherlock dándole la espalda.

John no puede evitar recordar lo que había sucedido. Todo iba bien hasta que la máquina pidió un donativo para los héroes de guerra de Afganistán. John se le había quedado mirando raro, pensando que al nunca le había llegado nada de ese supuesto donativo… aunque quizás era porque él no era un héroe...

Sherlock había soltado una risita leve, quizás adivinando el curso de sus pensamientos, pero gesto que se había ganado un codazo del ex militar. John le había preguntado con la mirada la respuesta a Sherlock, ya que era éste el que iba a pagar todo. Sherlock respondió un escueto "no".

John se sorprendió un poco, a lo que Sherlock sonrió y dijo: _"Sí quisiera dar un donativo, te daría un suéter nuevo."_

"—_**Pero Sherlock, el donativo es para…**_

_**-No los conozco. No me interesan.**_ —Respuesta rápida y fría."

No sabe muy bien si fue porque tardaron mucho en confirmar la respuesta a la registradora o sólo por el karma que ya cargaban los dos, pero la máquina empezó a decir cosas extrañas. Podría hasta jurar que había dicho algunas groserías, aunque no creía que aquello fuera real. Las máquinas no dicen groserías ¿o sí?

Lo realmente importante es que estaban allí, en Baker Street, sin nada que comer, y que de paso, los habían acusado de estropear la máquina registradora. Prefería no recordar las palabras de Sherlock a la dependienta que los miraba como si estuviera ante los dos terroristas más buscados de Europa.

_Claramente confirmaba su teoría del karma._

Miró la espalda de Sherlock que parecía estar demasiado bien con la inanición, pero él (que no conocía la magia de la fotosíntesis) estaba realmente convencido de que estaba a las puertas de morir de una forma demasiado patética.

**-Sherlock… muero de hambre. —**Dijo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y miraba el cielo raso.

**-¿Chino?—**Preguntó Sherlock mientras saltaba desde el sofá medio asustando a John, quien no pudo más que afirmar y ponerse de pie también. Los chinos estarían bien, hasta que buscara otra forma de hacerse con comida en el futuro.

**-Podrías disfrazarte. —**Dijo Sherlock mientras cruzaban el umbral hacia la calle.

- …

**FIN.**

**DarkCryonic**

**26-09-2012 2:50:59**


End file.
